Talk:Garrus: Find Dr. Saleon
Does anyone know how to open the door across from the Doctor's office on the MSV Fedele? I can't seen an option to open it. :I can't remember specifically if that door opens or not, but if you don't see the option, then it probably doesn't. The reason the room still shows up on the map is because the devs just reused the same layout for every ship, and didn't bother to remove the extra rooms. Instead they just made the doors permanently closed. Io Dragone 02:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :The article talks about earning Paragon/Renegade points on this mission, but I've reloaded this mission multiple times and so far I haven't found an option that gains any points yet. The morality guide page also makes no mention of earning any morality points on this mission. Am I missing something or should the article be updated? If points are earned, the morality guide should be updated as well, no? -VoodooV This article has a banner claiming it needs oictures, yet every time I add the picture of Dr. Saleon and leave the page and come back, it's gone. what gives? :That is because I keep removing it. Putting an image in there that is first more appropriate elsewhere, i.e. the Dr. Saleon page, and a general image at that, really just doesn't sit right in a walkthrough article. Not to mention the image is up for deletion because it is a smaller and lower quality image of one we already have. What we need are images of the assignment, the interior of the ship, the Test Subjects there, things like that. Just because an image is there doesn’t remotely mean we have to use it. Again especially when it is more appropriate on another page, and up for deletion at that. Lancer1289 01:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) OKay, fair enough. I see your point. No offense meant, just new at this. Getting the Quest? Did anyone ever figure out exactly what triggers Wrex's and Garrus' quests? The first plot related quest after Citadel I finished was finding Liara. Then I just jumped through several adjacent systems and finished a few minor secondary assignments. Somewhere along the way, these new dialogue options just appeared. I found it actually happened a few worlds back after reloading a previous save. The new dialogue options for Garrus and Wrex simultaneously appeared with Liara -- asking about Kaidan/Ash -- as well as Tali who speaks about finally sleeping better. Most online guides say you "need to talk to them a lot" for these things to happen, but I didn't address any of the characters at all after rescuing Liara. This leads me to believe that the new dialogue options appear after a set of clusters/worlds visited. Perhaps a certain amount of side quests finished? Maybe just your level? I think the clusters/worlds theory holds the most water as in her new conversation options regarding her Pilgrimage, she explicitly mentions that Normandy already visited many systems. Anyway, this caught me as a surprise and I thought I possibly missed some crew conversations since I was convinced they only happen after plot related assignments. Maybe it was even a bug that triggered flags that should only happen later? After a while, I determined that's not the case. These things are just meant to appear and nobody seems to know exactly when or how. Kind of weird for a game so lovingly and anally analyzed in every other aspect. :Yeah you probably did. Usually there are new conversations after a major plot world, or after you level up a certain number of levels, but I don't know that exact number. It isn't based on number of systems/clusters you visit, but game progress, which is again after plot worlds or levels, not clusters/systems visited or assignments completed. However, the guides you read are correct in that you need to keep talking to them in order to get the assignments. Lancer1289 14:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, I very much doubt I missed anything. I keep a tight save schedule and rarely overwrite, so I've pretty much pinpointed exactly when the extra dialogue appeared. I still don't know why it happened though. I'll also mention that all crew members get extra dialogue here. I didn't mention that Ashley will talk about her family here (begins with her sister talking about Kaidan). Also Kaidan himself will talk about... Something or another, I forgot, he's difficult to keep track of. 00:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Why can you only tell Garrus that killing should feel good after he kills saleon? Also, does anything change if you choose to kill Saleon yourself? All you have to do is talk to Garrus whenever opportune, severally to "unlock" - naturally, talk to all your squad like this, any military leader knows morale, in-group rapport and harmonized, united psyches are intangible, force-multiplying factors, this is common sense - anyway, as is typical hereabouts, this article is incompetent, self-contradicting and confusingly unhelpful as all heck - Garrus can be told numerous things, not only he should "feel good" (an extremely distorting, emotionalized over-simplification of one option) - I don't know where to begin clarifying things here... Garrus IN NO MANNER initiates hostility in relation to Shepard here - incoherent article be ye accursed The vigilantist world-view suits me, and I sprayed the malefactor's brain out before Garrus had the chance, gleefully!; and contrary to any hostile or neutrally tending response, Garrus merely pointedly, philosophically inquires, "WHAT IS THE LESSON HERE, COMMANDER?" "NEVER GIVE THE FOE THE OPPORTUNITY, THE CHANCE TO ATTACK, NOT EVEN BREATHE OR EXIST, PREEMPTIVE STRIKE IS NOT EVEN ENOUGH THE FOE IS OF SUCH CACODAEMONIAC, ATROCIOUS CHARACTER AS SALEON (OR IMPLICITLY, SAREN)." I paraphrase here. Afterward, Garrus thanks Shepard sincerely and repeatedly for this very specific lesson - not to stare into the abyss and become consumed by the abyss, but to absolutely annihilate the foe with utmost, extreme prejudice and in such an absolute manner, routineer-crowdist "liberal-humanist" democratic ideology of necessity, sits these situations out (HA), to phrase it one way; modern decadent concerns do not even enter the picture - there is only aggressive extermination of the existentially threatening, "Schmittian" foe (when truly present), simple as that - AGREED Garrus finds a Zen-like or esoterically implicit vast wisdom in the warlike lesson imparted by the militancy of Shepard - and I myself enjoyed very much this story unfoldment and aspect of Mass Effect. This article is so misleading, it's almost beyond redemption. Officially, I am retired from this sadly corrupted wiki-land. I hope this is my last entry; and must now shut up. I must not lie, truly; lying and half-halfing, as the Last Men of modernistic editorial administration, are wont to do, after all... :Can you sign your posts please? It just takes four tildes after what you write TheKingLerp (talk) 19:16, July 17, 2016 (UTC)